videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Atari
Das US-amerikanische Unterhaltungselektronikunternehmen Atari wurde am 27. Juni 1972 von Nolan Bushnell und Ted Dabney gegründet und gilt als technologische Keimzelle und Vorreiter vieler Entwicklungen der Kommunikationsbranche in der heutigen Zeit. Anfang bis Mitte der 1980er Jahre stieg das nun auch international operierende Unternehmen Atari Corp. zum größten Entwickler und Hersteller von Videospielen für Spielhallenautomaten, Spielekonsolen und Heimcomputern (Atari 400/800/1200/130/XL/XE) auf. Nach dem wirtschaftlichen Zusammenbruch der Videospielbranche 1984 und nach dem Wechsel der Unternehmensführung verlagerte Atari den Schwerpunkt der Produkte durch Einführung der ST-Computerbaureihe erfolgreich auf den Heimanwenderbereich. Ab Anfang der 1990er Jahre erlitt das Unternehmen drastische Umsatz- und Gewinneinbrüche; 1996 wurden die letzten noch verbliebenen Abteilungen aufgelöst. Der Markenname Atari ging 2001 an den französischen Konzern Infogrames über, der heute wieder unter dem Namen Atari firmiert. Geschichte Die frühen Jahre 1972 gründeten und in Kalifornien das Unternehmen Atari. Der Begriff „Atari“ wurde dabei dem Wortschatz des Go-Spiels entlehnt; später wurde das Logo in Form des stilisierten japanischen Berges Fuji hinzugefügt. Der von Bushnell ursprünglich vorgesehene Firmenname Syzygy war bereits anderweitig vergeben. Inspiriert vom in Studentenkreisen beliebten Großrechner-Spiel Spacewar! entwickelten Bushnell und Dabney Anfang der 1970er Jahre ein Automatenspiel namens Computer Wars, wobei diesem Projekt aufgrund der umständlichen Steuerung kein kommerzieller Erfolg beschieden war. Der wirtschaftliche Durchbruch gelang schließlich mit einem Pong-Automaten und der Heimversion in Form eines am Fernseher anschließbaren tragbaren Gerätes. Diese Pong-Konsole markiert den Beginn der kommerziellen Videospieleära. 1975 arbeiteten und , die späteren Mitgründer von Apple Computer, kurze Zeit für Atari. Unter ihrer Federführung entstanden u. a. eine verbesserte Pong-Heimkonsole (mit einem Minimum an Transistoren) und das Videospiel Breakout. Ab 1976 arbeiteten die Atari-Entwickler an der Fertigstellung des revolutionären Videospielsystems mit dem Codenamen Stella (später als Atari VCS 2600 vermarktet). Der Mangel an Eigenkapital zur Deckung der Entwicklungskosten resultierte im Verkauf von Atari an Warner Communications im Oktober 1976 für 28 Millionen $. Warner Communications und Atari 1978 verließ Nolan Bushnell Atari. In den darauf folgenden beiden Jahren wurden zahlreiche Studien zu Heimcomputern und verschiedenen Videospielkonsolen angefertigt und entsprechende Prototypen teilweise bis zur Produktionsreife gebracht. 1979 startete die Produktion und der Verkauf der ersten Atari Heimcomputer sowie der Atari VCS 2600 Videospielkonsole, die sich bald zu Verkaufsschlagern entwickelten. In dieser Zeit entstanden zudem die ersten Spielhallenautomaten mit Vektorbildschirm und mit Battlezone (1980) ein völlig neues Spielegenre: der sogenannte . 1980 trennten sich aufgrund von Meinungsverschiedenheiten mit der Geschäftsleitung die Programmierer David Crane, Larry Kaplan, Alan Miller und Bob Whitehead von Atari, um am 25. April 1980 zu gründen. 1981 kehrte auch der Chefentwickler der Heimcomputerabteilung Jay Miner Atari den Rücken und gründete das Unternehmen Amiga, um eigene Projekte zu verfolgen, deren Verwirklichung ihm unter Ataris Federführung unmöglich schienen. Ein Börsenskandal im Dezember 1982 zwang Raymond Kassar, am 7. Juli 1983 die Geschäftsführung aufzugeben. Unter der Leitung seines Nachfolgers James Morgan wurde die Zusammenarbeit mit Jay Miner und dessen Unternehmen Amiga verstärkt, bis hin zur gemeinsamen Konzeption des sogenannte Lorraine-Projekts, eines auf der Motorola-68000-CPU basierten Heimcomputersystems. Dieses sollte die XL-Reihe um eine neue 16-Bit-Modellreihe erweitern. Der Vertrag zwischen beiden Firmen sah eine Lieferung des Chipsatzes Lorraine bis Ende Juni 1984 vor. Im Juli 1984 verkaufte Warner Communications die Konsolen- und Computerabteilung von Atari an Jack Tramiel, den entlassenen Gründer von Commodore. Tramiel versuchte schon seit März mit seiner Firma „Tramel Technologies Ltd.“ Amiga endgültig zu kaufen. Commodore (unter Irving Gould) bot kurz vor Ende der 24-Stunden-Frist knapp das Doppelte von Tramiel und bekam den Zuschlag. Das Lorraine-Projekt wurde, nachdem das Unternehmen Commodore die Aktienmehrheit am Unternehmen Amiga gewonnen hatte, zunächst in Amiga, mit dem Erscheinen weiterer, kompatibler Modelle dann in Amiga 1000 umbenannt. Die Tramiel-Ära miniatur|Logo von Atari Games (1984–2003) Nach guten geschäftlichen Erfolgen im Videospielemarkt kam es bald zur ersten ernsthaften Krise – 1983 machte Atari einen operativen Verlust von 536 Millionen US-Dollar. Daraufhin suchte Warner Communications verlustträchtige Unternehmenssektionen Ataris abzustoßen und fand am 2. Juli 1984 im kurz zuvor bei Commodore entlassenen Jack Tramiel einen Käufer für die kriselnde Heimcomputer-Sparte. Die Spielhallenautomaten-Abteilung verblieb bei Warner Communications, nun jedoch unter dem Namen Atari Games Corp. (existent bis 2003). Unter Jack Tramiels Ära wurde von Shiraz Shivji, einem der „Väter“ des Commodore C64, der Atari ST in einer Rekordzeit von nur fünf Monaten entwickelt und bereits auf der Consumer Electronics Show (CES) im Januar 1985 in Las Vegas in Form des Atari 130ST und 520ST der Öffentlichkeit vorgestellt. Im April erfolgte bereits die Auslieferung der ersten 520ST Computer, eines Modells, das in den nächsten Jahren zum Verkaufsschlager wurde und das sich aufgrund des integrierten MIDI-Interface insbesondere im Bereich der professionellen Musikproduktion großer Beliebtheit erfreute. Bis 1993 wurde die Palette um etliche ST-Modelle erweitert. Der ST arbeitet mit dem Betriebssystem TOS. Die ersten STs waren den Intel-PCs in vielen Belangen überlegen, doch der ST hatte es nur in Europa und hierbei vor allem in Deutschland geschafft, als „ernsthafter“ Computer anerkannt zu werden. Hierbei bildeten sich drei Schwerpunkte heraus: * Durch die MIDI-Schnittstelle wurde der Atari ST zur Keimzelle vieler Musikprogramme. Der Atari etablierte sich damit quasi als Standard in der MIDI-Musikproduktion. Die Nachfolger von Steinbergs Cubase und C-Labs Notator zählen immer noch zu den bekanntesten Musikprogrammen. * Durch den schnellen Prozessor sowie den kostengünstigen, für die damalige Zeit recht hochauflösenden Schwarz-auf-weiß-Monitor und durch die Software-Produkte Signum und Calamus besetzte Atari zunächst das Einsteigersegment im aufkeimenden . Später wurden auch Großbildschirme angeboten, und Atari begann, dem damals noch sehr teuren Apple Macintosh einen Marktanteil bei den Werbeagenturen abzuringen. * Durch die im Vergleich zum Intel 8086 und 80286 weitaus leistungsfähigeren Motorola-68000-Prozessoren und durch das seit Mitte 1988 serienmäßig mitgelieferte Omikron-Basic mit 19-stelliger Rechengenauigkeit und exzellenter Mathematik etablierte sich der Atari ebenso im Bereich der Forschungsinstitute und Ingenieurbüros, die ihre Software ohnehin selbst schreiben mussten. Allerdings auch dies nur in Deutschland. In den 1990er Jahren schaffte es Atari jedoch nicht, gegen die immer stärker aufkommenden PCs auf Intel-Basis weiterhin einen Markt zu behaupten. Dies lag vermutlich an der nachlassenden Innovationskraft (u. a. verließ Shiraz Shivji das Unternehmen), den erstarkenden Intel-Prozessoren und insbesondere am Mangel an angebotener Software. Hinzu kamen immer größere Qualitätsprobleme, wie z. B. mit dem Nachfolger des bis dahin als bahnbrechend angesehenen SM124-Monitors, sowie großer Unmut in der Fachhändlerschaft, dieses und andere Probleme mit eigenem Personal selbst reparieren zu müssen. Nach der Trennung vom langjährigen Geschäftsführer Alwin Stumpf, mit dem Tramiel schon zuvor bei Commodore zusammengearbeitet hatte, und einer großen Entlassungswelle nach der CeBIT 1992 bei der nach Schwalbach am Taunus umgezogenen GmbH, zog sich Atari einige Monate später, wie zuvor schon aus fast allen anderen europäischen Ländern, ganz aus Deutschland zurück und versuchte kurzzeitig noch, von Holland aus den Vertrieb aufrechtzuerhalten. Das Ende Im November 1993 startete Atari mit der Videospielkonsole Jaguar eine weitere Produktoffensive im Videospielesegment. Die Verkaufszahlen blieben jedoch weit hinter den Erwartungen und den Entwicklungskosten zurück und zehrten die letzten Rücklagen auf. Am 30. Juli 1996 übernahm die JTS Corporation, ein Hersteller von n, vermutlich als Werbeaktion, alle Aktien von Atari und läutete damit das Ende des Videospieleherstellers ein. Die Rechte an Atari gingen am 22. Februar 1998 von der inzwischen insolventen JTS Corporation für fünf Millionen US-Dollar an Hasbro Interactive über. Schließlich übernahm 2001 der französische Computerspielehersteller Infogrames von Hasbro die Markenrechte und firmiert seit dem zweiten Quartal 2003 selbst unter dem Namen Atari. 2005 machte Atari mit der Spielkonsole Atari Flashback wieder auf sich aufmerksam. Anfang April 2007 reagierte das Unternehmen auf zurückgehende Umsätze und sprach rund 20% der Beschäftigten die Kündigung aus . Im November 2007 gab Atari USA bekannt, seinen Vertrieb auf Nord-Amerika zu beschränken, wodurch in den USA Arbeitsplätze eingespart werden sollen. Atari Europa steht zu diesem Zeitpunkt finanziell gut bis sehr gut da. Atari versuchte juristisch gegen Berichterstattungen in Online-Medien vorzugehen. Im Mai 2009 wurde bekannt, dass sich Atari endgültig aus Europa zurückzieht, um nur noch in Nordamerika verstärkt sich auf den Onlinebereich zu konzentrieren. Der Konzern kauft dafür die europäische Niederlassung und verwendet sie unter neuem Namen zum Vertrieb und zur Vermarktung eigener Spiele. Konsolen Videospielkonsolen (Spieleautomaten) * Home Pong (1975) * Super Pong (1977) * Atari 2600 (1977, auch als Atari VCS bezeichnet) * Atari 2800 (1982, japanische Version des 2600, in Nordamerika als „Sears Video Arcade II“ verkauft) * Atari 5200 (1982) * Atari 7800 (1986) * Atari Jaguar (1993) Handhelds * Touch Me (1978) * Super Breakout (1980) * Space Invaders (1980) * Atari Lynx (1989) Konzeptstudien im Prototyp-Stadium * Atari 2000 „Val“ (1981) * Atari 2200 „Bonnie“ (1983) – 1986 als Atari 2600jr. erschienen * Atari 2500 (1981) * Atari 2700 „RC Stella“ (1982) * Atari 3000 „Graduate Computer“ (1983) * Atari 3200 „Video System X“ (1982) – 1982 als Atari 5200 erschienen * Atari 3600 „Maria“ (1983) – 1986 als Atari 7800 erschienen * Atari Panther (1991) * Atari JagDuo (1995) * Atari Jaguar 2 (1996) Heimcomputer Mit MOS-6502-CPU (8-Bit-Systeme) * Atari 400 und Atari 800 (29. August 1979) * Atari 1200 XL (1982/1983) wurde nur ein Jahr lang und nur in den USA verkauft * Atari 600 XL, Atari 800 XL (September 1983) * Atari 65 XE, 800 XE und 130 XE (April 1985) * Atari XE Game System (November 1987) * Atari Lynx I + II (1989) Mit Motorola-680X0-CPU 16-Bit-Systeme * Atari 260 ST, STD, STFM (Juni 1985) * Atari 520 ST, ST+, STM, STF, STFM (1985/1986) miniatur|Atari 520ST * Atari 1040 STF, STFM (1986) * Atari Mega ST 1, 2 und 4 (1987) * Atari 1040 STE, 520 STE, 4160 STE (1989) * Atari Stacy (1989, portables Gerät) * Atari MegaSTE (1991) * Atari ST Book (1992, portables Gerät, in geringen Stückzahlen verkauft – ca. 1000 Einheiten) 32-Bit-Systeme * ATW 800 (1988, Atari Transputer Workstation) * Atari TT (1990) * Atari Falcon 030 (1992) PC/IBM-kompatible Geräte Von 1987 bis 1991 produzierte Atari ebenfalls IBM-kompatible PCs. * PC1, PC2, PC3, PC4, PC5 * ABC 286/30, ABC 386SX II, ABC 386DX II, ABC N386SX * Atari Portfolio (1989, portables Gerät) Computer- und Videospiele (Auszug) * Act of War: High Treason * Act of War: Direct Action * Alone in the Dark (damals Infogrames) * Atari Flashback II * Atari Flashback * Backyard Sports * Boiling Point: Road to Hell]] * Bullet Witch * Crashday * The Chronicles of Riddick: Assault on Dark Athena * Dark Earth * Dragon Ball GT: Transformation * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai * Dragon Ball Z: Sagas * Dragon Ball Z: Super Sonic Warriors 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Super Sonic Warriors * Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku * DRIV3R (2004) * Driver 2 (2000) * Driver: Parallel Lines (2006) * Driver (1999) * Dungeons and Dragons online * Enter the Matrix * Fahrenheit (Indigo Prophecy in den USA) * Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee * Godzilla: Save the Earth * Ikaruga * Marc Ecko’s Getting Up: Contents Under Pressure * Mission: Impossible: Operation Surma * Monopoly Tycoon * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja * Neverwinter Nights * verwinter Nights 2 * tro Atari Classics * RollerCoaster Tycoon – Serie * Terminator 3: The Redemption * Test Drive Unlimited * The Matrix: Path of Neo * The Temple of Elemental Evil * The Witcher * Transformers * Chris Sawyer’s Locomotion * Tycoon City: New York * Unreal Tournament * White Gold: War in Paradise Quellen Dier Artikel wurde aus der freien Enzykopädie Wikipedia importiert und diesem Wiki entsprechend abgeändert. Dies ist die Version vom 25.07.2011 um 13:04 von EmausBot und wurde abgeändert von Sasori17 am 04.08.2011 um 02:17 (MEZ). Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Hersteller